


his distraction

by alrighty_aph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Character Study, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rating May Change, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, basically pansy is in love with draco but draco is in love with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrighty_aph/pseuds/alrighty_aph
Summary: “I’m yours’.” She would pant in between the rough collision of their lips. “I want you.”He would just keep kissing her.In which Pansy is nothing but Draco's distraction.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	his distraction

**Author's Note:**

> this idea randomly came to me and I had to write it, so here you go! please leave a comment if you can, I love reading and responding to them :)

Pansy was not born to be a distraction.

She had _learned_ to be one as a child, from watching behind the weight of curtains and the cracks between doors. Part of her desperately wanted to hate the women she would see, the women who would sit in her father's lap and kiss him and behave as if her mother did not exist. Yet, the more she watched her father's affairs - the more she understood the charm of being a distraction - the more she admired the women. They were beautiful, fleeting mysteries, with enough interest to allure married men but never enough depth to keep them.

It was marvelous, Pansy thought, to be gripped by desire but never tied down by love. 

Pansy was desired by many; a myriad of names, a collection of faces that she could scarcely recall. Boys who wanted to have fun, a break from their girlfriends, or just to feel the heat of pure fire against their skin. There was only one boy who mattered, and only one name she was with more than once.

Something about Draco Malfoy was terribly unique. It wasn't that he was the most splendid lover or the most attractive, but rather his uniqueness stemmed from everything awful about him. Pansy knew that he was unloved as she was unloved, he was full of hate as she was, he was broken just like her. They would kiss for hours, then she would wake up next to him and stare at the lines of his face.

"I'm yours'." She would pant in between the rough collision of their lips. "I want _you_."

He would just keep kissing her. 

Pansy had always dreamed of being a wisp in the wind, a small flame that died as soon as it begun, a lonely cloud that drifted aimlessly through the air. She wasn't meant to act as a wife, hopelessly devoted to a man who saw her as nothing more than a habit; she was meant to be the other woman, dedicated to pleasure with a heart of ice.

She was only meant to be his distraction, after all. 

When they would sit together at breakfast, she would watch him stare across the length of the tables at a boy who would never look back. When they would talk, on those rare occasions, Draco would only ever speak of his loathing for him. When they gave into each other in the silence of the night, he would moan a name, never _her_ name, but a name he wanted more than anything.

Maybe Draco was as scared of loving Harry as Pansy was of loving Draco. Maybe cold girls like her were the perfect way to keep his mind off him. But maybe, just maybe, he'd wake up one day and look at her with a softened gaze, the corner of his mouth twitching with nerves, and say, _"I love_ you, _Pansy Parkinson."_

And she would get to break his heart before he broke hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
